


The Blossom Evolution

by italianfang



Series: The Evolutions [2]
Category: Original Work, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archie Andrews Bashing, Cheryl Blossom Deserves Better, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/M, Jason Blossom Lives, M/M, Magical Portal, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, No Arranged Marriage, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, Protective Siblings, Teenage Drama, Veronica Lodge is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianfang/pseuds/italianfang
Summary: They say the Ocean is limitless and a lot of it is uncharted. That's what caused Cameron and Kennedy to be drawn to the beach. The two teens wanted to research and learn more about their environment. But what happens when the two start hearing a mysterious sound coming from somewhere along the shoreline? What about when they're drawn in by the significant discovery they're destined to find?Riverdale AUOriginal Plot Idea[ Credit goes to Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa for the creation of his characters as well as the creation of Riverdale. ]
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Jason Blossom/Original Female Character, Jughead Jones/Betty Cooper, Kevin Keller/Joaquin Desantos, Kevin Keller/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Archie Andrews, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Valerie Brown, Penelope Blossom/Clifford Blossom
Series: The Evolutions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858144





	1. Beach Trip

Chapter 1 - Beach Trip

Scene 1: Sandy Seduction

The Ocean never fails to mesmerize people into visiting. That's why Cameron and Kennedy were there. The two teens had been drawn in by the salty air and warm sunshine. Not to mention all the activities that could be taken part of. But, they weren't there to swim or suntan. No, they were there to research.

Cameron and Kennedy are Juniors in High School who both like to take part in extra credit. Their English teacher was the one who assigned them a research project to complete and turn in by the following week. They were allowed to research anything they wanted and the Ocean was what they chose.

"I'm glad we decided to come here." Kennedy grinned as she skipped around assessing her surroundings.

"I am too." Cameron agreed. "But don't forget we have a research paper to write."

Kennedy stopped in her tracks and turned back around towards Cameron, "Oh right."

Cameron chuckled at his friend's antics and padded over to a spot in the shade. "Is this a good spot?" He asked.

"It's a great spot! This is perfect." Kennedy was sitting her bag and towel down when suddenly she heard a noise. It wasn't a normal noise you would hear at the beach like the crashing of waves or the squaking of seagulls. No, this was different and definitely not normal.

Cameron noticed the look of confusion on Kennedy's face. "Is something wrong?"

Kennedy shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. I just thought I heard something." She gave a shrug and sat down.

Even so, this still made Cameron curious. "What kind of sound was it? You made it seem like it was something unusual."

"It was very unusual. What's weird though is I can still hear it. It sounds like some sort of buzzing/whooshing sound." Kennedy glanced around trying to pinpoint where the supposed noise might be coming from.

It was just a couple seconds later that Cameron was able to hear the noise as well.

"I say we investigate. This research paper can wait." Cameron started to get up just as a breeze blew by. The wind had caused some of the sand to shift which ended up allowing the two teens to discover the source of the clamor.

Scene 2: Metallic Mystery

Cameron reckoned the noise had to be coming from a piece of metal buried beneath the sand. Why a piece of metal would be making a whooshing sound Kennedy didn't know.

As the two friends wandered along the shoreline in pursuit of the half buried piece of metal Kennedy seemed to notice that there was more to it than just a scrap.

"Cameron, I don't think it's just scrap metal. It looks like there's something bigger buried there."

Cameron seemed to agree since he had rushed over and started digging. "I think you're right, Kens." He said after a moment.

Laying there in the sand was some sort of magical portal that neither teenager had expected to find. Both of them were intrigued by the colorful mass of swirling magic that seemed to be edging them to touch it.

Cameron and Kennedy eventually couldn't take it anymore.

"On the count of three we'll touch it." Kennedy proposed that they do it together since neither of them knew what would happen.

"Alright." Cameron nodded and Kennedy began to count.

"One."

Cameron wet his lips and shook off the nerves that were beginning to grow. Never in his life had he felt this nervous. He was thankful he had a friend like Kennedy to experience this with.

"Two."

Kennedy wiped off her sweaty hands on her shorts and proceeded to prepare herself for whatever was about to happen. As long as Cameron was there by her side she would be ok.

"Three."

The two teens simultaneously reached out and touched the portal. Everything went black until they made contact with the hard ground. They had been transported to a parking lot, but definitely not one in Florida.


	2. Golden Discovery

Chapter 2 - Golden Discovery

Scene 3: Fangirl

Cameron was the first to figure out just where the portal had brought them. To say his mind was blown would be an understatement.

"Cameron?" Kennedy coughed. "Where are we?"

"Would you believe me if I said Riverdale?" Cameron chuckled as Kennedy shot straight up. He knew Riverdale was one of her all time favorite TV shows.

"You're joking! You gotta be joking!" Kennedy stood up but seemed to go in a trance when she got a look at the famous Pop's Diner from the show. "You weren't joking." She whispered.

Suddenly, a car pulled up that both teens immediately recognized as Cheryl Blossom's. What they weren't expecting, though, was Cheryl's reaction to seeing Kennedy.

"Kennedy! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Cheryl shut the drivers side door and rushed over. She pulled Kennedy into a massive hug and then grabbed her hand leading her inside.

The whole time Cameron was trying his best not to burst out laughing since the look on his friend's face said she was also trying not to burst out screaming. He decided to go in as well since he didn't want to miss the eventual fangirl moment he knew Kennedy would have.

Kennedy's POV

I'm not gonna lie. My mind is indeed going 100 mph. How in the world my life long dream has come true I don't have a clue. At the moment my apparent 'sister' Cheryl is placing an order for two chocolate milkshakes. Yes, you heard correct. Sister. Cheryl freaking Blossom is my supposed big sister. How am I not freaking out right now?!

Cameron's POV

I am surprised that Kennedy hasn't fangirled yet. I did pick up on their little conversation, so I heard the news about Kennedy and Cheryl being sisters. I could only wonder, though, if I'm supposedly related to anyone here. I was given my answer when Kevin Keller walked through the door.

Scene 4: Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction

Kennedy's POV

Once Cheryl and I were served our milkshakes I felt the need to explain to her what was going on.

"Cheryl, um, I need to tell you something." As soon as I got Cheryl's attention I addressed the situation and told her everything.

To my astonishment, however, she told me that this was something her and our family were expecting. She explained to me exactly what happened and why it happened. By the end of it, I was in shock.

"Are you alright?" Cheryl asked placing her hand on top of mine to try and comfort me.

I nodded my head and gave her a small smile. "This is all just a lot to take in. I'm sorry." I felt I had to apologize because this was all new to me. I didn't know any of these people personally and now I'm being told that they're my family. They've practically known me my whole life, yet, I don't know them at all.

Cheryl assured me that there was nothing to be sorry for, and that she and the rest of the family understood completely that I would need time to adjust.

My heart still felt crushed, though, that I wouldn't be able to go back to Florida. But, then I remembered something I told myself back on the beach. I had reminded myself that as long as Cameron was by my side I'd be ok.

I couldn't help but look over my shoulder at my best friend. He was sitting with a guy I recognized as Kevin Keller. Seeing this led me to believe that Cameron was indeed in the same boat that I am. This brought a smile to my face and made my heart feel full again knowing that my best friend would always be there.


	3. New Normal

Chapter 3 - New Normal

Scene 5: The Blossom Trio

Cheryl's POV

It's been a couple weeks since my sister evolved. She has definitely gotten used to her new home and is now calling everyone by the appropriate names. It brings me so much joy to hear her call me sister as it does Jason as well when she calls him brother. I mentioned the option of going to school to Kennedy and she whole heartedly agreed. We all think she's ready. She's a Blossom after all.

Kennedy's POV

Today is my first official day at Riverdale High. I'm a Junior like my brother and sister. Yet, they still treat me like I'm a year younger, even though I am. To be honest, I'm still not quite used to having siblings. Back in Florida I was an only child. Unlike Cameron, who instead of having a twin brother had 3 younger sisters. I'm not complaining, however, because it is nice having siblings. I just wish things could've always been like this.

"Hurry up and get ready, darling, or you'll be late!" My mom, Penelope advised me before going to check up on my brother and sister.

I hopped out of bed and stretched. I was so excited for today that I had already pre planned my entire look from the outfit to the hairstyle to the makeup. I was ready. Like my sister told me, I'm a Blossom after all.

Riverdale High School will not know what hit them once the Blossom trio arrive.

I was ready to make a statement.

Scene 6: Bold Is Beautiful

3rd Person POV

When Kennedy stepped out of her sister's car all eyes were on her. Everyone had expected the Blossom Twins' younger sister to have a flawless evolution. What they weren't expecting, though, was Kevin Keller's twin to have a perfect evolution as well.

It couldn't have worked out better because the second Kennedy saw Cameron across the parking lot she rushed over and tackled him in a giant hug.

"Cameron!" Was all the boy heard before he was pulled into a tight embrace by his best friend.

"It's so good to see you, Kens. I missed you." Cameron wrapped the girl in his arms and couldn't help but smell her hair. Her scent brought him comfort, and that's exactly what he needed at the moment.

"I missed you too, Cameron." Kennedy whispered.

The two teens didn't care if they were making a scene. All that mattered to them was each other.

Jason's POV

As Cheryl and I got out of the car I couldn't help but notice all the stares that my younger sister was receiving. Kennedy was too busy catching up with her friend to realize what I did.

So, I took the situation in my own hands. As Cheryl and I made our way inside I put a heated glare on my face and allowed all the guys to see it. This caused most of them to back off. All except one. Archie Andrews seemed to be challenging me. I knew he didn't stand a chance, so I just ignored him. However, I told myself that if he tried anything with my sister then he was dead. Cheryl seemed to catch on to what I was feeling cause she leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry. Her friend will take care of her."

I just hoped I could trust him.


	4. Teenage Hormones

Chapter 4 - Teenage Hormones

Scene 7: Confident and Cocky

Kennedy's POV

As Cameron and I arrived to our first class of the day I was informed of a certain somebody's staring problem. Apparently, the guy who was one of my all time favorite characters on the show, Archie Andrews, has changed. And very much for the worse.

According to the text message my big brother sent me, Archie has gotten cocky. If there was one thing I hated more from a guy, it'd be sass. Cameron became well aware of this fact the first day we met.

Cameron's POV

After learning about Archie's supposed obsession with my best friend I was on edge. I was definitely made aware of the fact that Kennedy had no sudden interest in him the moment he entered the classroom.

It was funny, actually, cause the guy thought he could melt her heart by giving her 'the look'. You know, the look guys give girls when they think they're 'all that'. Yeah, that didn't work out very well. In fact, Kennedy just scoffed and returned her attention back to her phone. To say Archie was disappointed would be an understatement.

To be honest, I was just glad that I could secretly get it on video. I sent it to Jason right away.

Jason's POV

I didn't read Cameron's text until Lunch.

**Message From:**   
**Cameron Keller**

**Hey, check out this video of your sis rejecting Archie.**

I'm not gonna lie. I had been watching the video on repeat ever since I entered the Cafeteria. I hadn't even grabbed a tray until my friends came over and asked me what I was doing. I attempted to shut off my cellphone, but before I could my friend, Chuck swiped it out of my hands and played the video for himself.

Chuck's POV

Watching the video Jason was sent had put a permanent smile on my face. Knowing that Kennedy had enough confidence to outright reject Archie Andrews in front of everyone in class had me bawling. This had to be the funniest thing to ever happen at this school in a long time. I knew I had to share it.

I quickly forwarded the video to myself and then handed the phone back to Jason. He gave me a suspicious look, but I just smiled at him. We eventually sat down at a table to eat. Though, it wasn't long before the entertainment arrived.

Scene 8: Redhead Showdown

Jason's POV

I had zero idea of what Chuck did on my phone. To be honest, it was sort of bothering me. I knew I should trust him since he's my friend, but at the moment I was beginning to think otherwise. I was completely caught off guard when somebody slammed my head into the table. It disoriented my senses to the point where I needed a minute to sort them back out. However, time wasn't granted and before I knew it I was knocked out on the ground.

Kennedy's POV

Lunch had been going on for about 10 minutes when everyone started yelling and screaming. I didn't have a clue what was going on until I heard Cheryl scream our brother's name.

That was when my true colors were shown.

Cameron's POV

If I had known that sending that video to Jason would've caused all this I would never have sent it in the first place. I really started to feel guilty when I saw Jason unconscious in the middle of the Lunch room floor. Though, I didn't come back to reality until I saw Kennedy punching the life out of Archie.

Cheryl's POV

I didn't know what to do. My brother was passed out on the floor. My sister was mauling his attacker. I was just froze.

I was thankful when Cameron leapt into action. He tried pulling Kennedy off of Archie, but to no avail. Everyone knew that if she didn't stop he would be dead. Yet, nobody tried to help.

I couldn't help but break down. I didn't care if anybody saw. This was my family. And to find out that nobody seemed to care about us. It hurt more than anything.

I tried to gain my sister's attention by calling out her name, but it just fell on deaf ears.

Kennedy didn't stop until the boy everyone once knew was dead.


	5. Police Custody

Chapter 5 - Police Custody

Scene 9: Handcuff Policy

Kennedy's POV

I'm not entirely sure how I got to where I am. All I know is that I am in handcuffs and sitting in the back of a police car. I'm mostly numb with how I feel. I don't really know what to think except that I may be in shock, but I'm not sure about that either.

_Earlier That Day..._

Cheryl's POV

All I could focus on at the moment was screaming my lungs out. I couldn't let them take her. I couldn't let them take Kennedy!

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HER! LET HER GO!"

No amount of yelling would change the police officer's mind. My sister was going to jail.

"NO! KENNEDY! NOO! LET ME SEE HER! PLEASE! JUST LET ME TALK TO HER!"

In my peripheral vision I could see Cameron yelling at his dad, the Sheriff, to make his officer let Kennedy go. But, no matter how much we yelled, how much we pleaded, Kennedy was still taken to jail.

Cameron's POV

"Why did you allow that to happen!!!" I was absolutely furious. My best friend in the whole world was just handcuffed and taken to jail when she didn't do anything wrong. She had protected her brother. It was practically self defense.

Finally, my dad spoke up. "She isn't going to be put in prison, son. She's just being taken for questioning. Everyone has to be handcuffed when they're being taken for questioning whether they committed a crime or not."

When I heard this I was able to calm down a little. My friend wasn't being locked up. She was just going to be asked questions. I contacted Cheryl and told her knowing it would probably help her stress less. Between her brother and her sister she needed to know at least one of them would be alright.

Scene 10: A Sister's Plea

Cheryl's POV

I had been sitting in the waiting room for over an hour when my phone started to ring. Cameron's name popped up and I answered it immediately. He informed me that Kennedy wasn't taken to be thrown in jail, but to be asked questions pertaining to the events that happened. This did indeed calm my heart rate a little, but when he asked about Jason my heart just sped back up.

"I haven't been told anything. I'm still waiting to hear from the doctor." I let out a shaky sigh as I closed my eyes and prayed that Jason would be alright.

"It'll be ok, Cheryl. Jason's tough. He'll get through this."

I opened my eyes when Cameron said this. A tear fell down my right cheek as I slowly exhaled. "I hope so." I whispered.


	6. Hospitalized

Chapter 6 - Hospitalized

Scene 11: Mental Breakout

Jason's POV

You know how sometimes when you get in an accident you're still able to hear everything, but you just can't react. Yeah, that's my problem. I'm technically not in a coma, according to the doctor, but instead I'm sort of stuck in my own mind. I know! It sounds crazy! But, that's what I overheard the doctor tell the nurse.

I hate how I'm not able to say anything because for one, I'm freaking out about my sisters! How's Cheryl taking this?! And what about Kennedy?! However, it wasn't until I heard my twin sister's voice that I was finally able to break out of my mental prison.

Cheryl's POV

I had been sitting in this waiting room for over 2 hours until finally I received news from the doctor about Jason. You might be wondering where our parents are in a situation like this. Well, I did call them, but they didn't answer. To be honest, I'm not surprised. It's basically always been Jason, Kennedy and I against the world. Our parents are just the ones who birthed us.

I gathered up my belongings including my purse, phone and coffee and followed the doctor down the hallway and through a set of double doors. I was taken to a room at the very back where I could see my brother laying flat on his back and still unresponsive. I couldn't help but gasp his name, though, what happened next broke me completely.

Scene 12: Critical Condition

Kevin's POV

When Cameron informed me of the Blossom siblings predicament I knew I needed to do something. I felt like I owed them for all that's happened. Everyone says that the Blossoms have it all, but if you really know them, like Cameron, then you'd see that they really don't. The Blossom siblings don't have the best home life. Their parents set a principle that they're supposed to follow, and from what I can see Cheryl is being hit the hardest.

I decided I'd gather my small group of friends and tell them everything that's happened. Once they realize that the Blossoms aren't bad people, except for their parents of course, then I think everything will turn out for the better.

3rd Person POV

Kevin sent out a group text telling his friends to meet him at Pop's.

**Message From:  
Kevin Keller**

**To: Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones, Joaquin DeSantos, Veronica Lodge**

**Meet me at Pop's. Something serious we need to talk about.**

Once the text was read everyone rushed to Pop's Diner in a frenzy to hear what their friend had to say.

Kevin's POV

I arrived just as two cars pulled in, no doubt belonging to my friends.

"Hey, is everything ok?" My boyfriend, Joaquin asked worriedly as he quickly hopped out of the car and jogged up to me.

"Yeah, everything's fine. It's just, my brother, Cameron..." I wasn't sure how to explain the connection between the Blossoms and me without my friends freaking out.

We eventually were all sitting in a booth, though, and everyone was anticipating an explanation. My nerves unfortunately started to get the best of me until Joaquin placed his hand over mine giving me the reassurance I needed to begin.


	7. 24/7 Helpline AKA Your Best Friend

Chapter 7 - 24/7 Helpline AKA Your Best Friend

Scene 13: The Struggles of PTSD

Kevin's POV

If I'm being honest, I was quite surprised with how well my friends took the news. They latched onto every word I spoke and didn't question anything until Veronica spoke up about a plan. It seemed they were all eager to help in any way they could. I wouldn't be complaining if our group grew three more members. By the end of our meeting at Pop's we all had a set agenda.

Cameron, Joaquin, and I will be heading to the Police Station to track down Kennedy and hopefully get her out of there as quickly as possible. We all think the same in regards to the trauma she'll most definitely be experiencing. PTSD isn't something to joke about. She'll need somebody she knows to be there with her. We plan on taking her to the hospital where her brother and sister are, so she'll hopefully feel a bit more comfortable.

On the other hand, Veronica, Betty and Jughead are going to go straight to the hospital to try and comfort Cheryl as best as they can. Hopefully, the three of them will be able to make a connection with her before we get there.

As we were all leaving the Diner I sent a quick text to Cameron letting him know that I will be picking him up from the house before we head to the Police Station.

It's been a long day for all of us, but the Blossoms received the burnt end of it. The least we could do is be there for them.

_Earlier That Day..._

Kennedy's POV

It seems like I've lost track of time ever since I was pulled out of the vehicle and escorted inside. I didn't really pay much attention to my surroundings until I was seated in a cheap white plastic chair in front of a table.

There were two officers standing outside the room I was in supposedly keeping watch of me in case I tried to run away. Which in all honesty, I might have tried if it weren't for the fact that I felt glued to my seat.

My emotions were beginning to make an appearance, but it wasn't until the investigator came in that I broke down completely.

Scene 14: Keller Catastrophe

Cameron's POV

When Kevin parked the car I immediately rushed out. I needed to see my best friend so bad that I completely disregarded the fact that I was the Sheriff's son. I made such a huge scene that my dad will probably kill me for when he finds out. But, at the moment I couldn't bring myself to care. All I could think about was making sure Kennedy was alright.

I raced down the hallway frantically searching for my best friend. It wasn't until an officer grabbed my arm that I started to lash out. A certain instinct came over me as I reached around and punched the guy in the face causing him to stumble back. _I guess he wasn't_ _expecting that._ I quickly returned to my desperate search when I ran into Joaquin letting me know they had found her.

I was lead back to the front of the building where Kennedy was standing unnaturally still next to my brother. I sent a sheepish smile towards the lady at the front desk who just gave me a glare in return. She let us know that we were free to leave, but she would be undoubtedly contacting the Sheriff to let him know the trouble I caused.

The talk that I'm sure I'll have with my father was at the very back of my mind, though. Cause there was something else that needed my full attention. My best friend. Kennedy Blossom.


End file.
